User talk:MinutiaeMan/Archive1
Hi, Dan. You might have noticed I completely styled the diff table on Recent Changes pages. The original white stuff was hardcoded :S I changed it all to classes, and added the styles to the css. -Harry 12:34, 26 Nov 2003 (PST) Great initiative this! ...and the nebula pic fuzz's taken care of (snatched it from Neutral zone starship database where it had no signature). Hopefully my 23 pics (so far) all serve their purpose.They take up 784 kb of space together. What is your storage limit, so one knows just how much volunteer work is too much? -User: Valaraukar, something something Dan, you do know that changing the Picard and Riker links will mean eventually having to rewrite every 'old style' link that's out there, right? :D. I've put in a redirect on JeanLuc Picard, but because Jean-Luc Picard doesn't exist yet, I can't tell if it'll work or not, so don't want to try it on William T. Riker just yet. -- DarkHorizon 08:18, 5 Jan 2004 (PST) :It's not that bad. Only about 5-6 pages link to the old one. But we can just keep the redirect. Just like there could be redirects from William Riker, William T. Riker, Will Riker, Will Ryker or whatever variation of the name. Same with Ben(jamin) L(afayette) Sisko. But that's the beauty of redirects :) -- Harry 11:36, 5 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- Ok, some friendly concern, in your adding appearences to the excelsior class page you deleted my old perfectly valid ones in the process. Just so your'e aware. No harm done, I readded them. Just.. easy with the chopping :) --- Valaraukar. ---- You might want to check your email :) I'm getting "User is over quota email returned" errors from your address.. -Harry 02:58, 5 Feb 2004 (PST) ---- Dan, I'm adding some stuff to and policies. I hope that's OK. I think it could do with some clarification, so, I'm attempting to make some. -- DarkHorizon 06:44, 5 Feb 2004 (PST) ---- Thanks to the unfortunate wipe of recent changes the Voyager tatoo page is back instead of the tattoo it should be. Avron 02:36, 25 Mar 2004 (PST) : Well, go ahead and move it yourself, Avron! :-) -- Dan Carlson 04:28, 25 Mar 2004 (PST) :: I moved that page and think I've changed all the other links to it as well. Avron 12:27, 25 Mar 2004 (PST) ---- Dan, I created Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention and Template:Attentionneeded. After checking our policy, this seemed to be the best way to handle Second World War - let me know if I missed something better. You might still want to expand on the policy I copied to the first page. :) -- Cid Highwind 00:19, 26 Mar 2004 (PST) : Good move, Cid. I agree that pages like Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention aren't quite appropriate, because WWII is at least a reasonably well-written article... it's just not appropriate for Memory Alpha in its current form. -- Dan Carlson 02:29, 26 Mar 2004 (PST) ---- Dan, just FYI, with the move to /en/, loading up http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com/en/index.php/Main_Page returns a blank screen... -- Michael Warren 08:47, 26 Mar 2004 (PST) : You sure? I'm seeing it just fine. The server's been acting slow today... might be your browser reacting. Try reloading. :-) -- Dan Carlson 09:02, 26 Mar 2004 (PST) ::Yeah, it appears to be fixed now. Took about ten minutes to do so. Must have just been the change propagating to my DNS server. -- Michael Warren ---- Help! I'm blinded by those colors... You might want to check some of the color definitions used for highlighting, especially when viewing diffs between page revisions. White on near-white isn't exactly easy to read. ;) -- Cid Highwind 05:57, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) : Is this better? It seems that even though they added CSS styles, they didn't get rid of the hard-coded HTML. *grumble* -- Dan Carlson 06:29, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) ::Much better! -- Cid Highwind 06:46, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) ---- 64.107.*.*** Dan, I'm not sure what to do about this anon user. Obviously, they're making contributions, not very good ones IMO, but they are contributions. Yet, they're ignoring our messages and additions. Any suggestions? -- Michael Warren 11:43, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) : I know what you mean -- I'm pretty sure this is all the same person who's making these edits over the past few weeks. The fact that they keep writing this stuff suggests to me that they're genuine, but they just aren't listening to us. I don't want to resort to a block, though, so what we should do is get more insistent. Hopefully that'll get their attention? -- Dan Carlson 11:59, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) ::OK, I officially give up. In the last three days I tried messages on user talk pages, article talk pages and even on article pages themselves, protecting and reverting pages. Michael did the same. I even tried (twice) to get this guys' attention by putting a big explanation in bold letters on one of the pages he edited. This guy just doesn't care. I guess he copy&pastes his own text from a text editor, overwriting any content that might already be on the page without even reading it once. Any other ideas? -- Cid Highwind 06:29, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) : Aside from a ban? I have no idea, really. I looked up this individual's IP address, the entire range is owned by Illinois Central Somethingorother. I think we should ban the IP range of addresses for 24 to 48 hours and see if that gets his attention. (We don't have to worry about the range blocking here because they're all owned by one company; it's not AOL or some other conglomerate.) Thoughts before I issue Memory Alpha's first ban? -- Dan Carlson 06:42, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::No ideas, no objections... -- Cid Highwind 06:53, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) Dan, he's still here. Is it possible to do a wildcard IP block? IE, block 64.107.*.*** rather than 64.107.0.0/24? -- Michael Warren 08:24, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::I blocked 64.107.2.0/24 as well. Future bans, if necessary, should probably cover 64.107.0.0/22 (?), because the third octet was 0-3 in the past. -- Cid Highwind 08:56, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) : Okay... I'm not all that familiar with how the range blocks work, I used http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/Range_blocks to try to block the entire range of 64.107.0.* addresses. But I'm not sure how to block all addresses in 64.107.*.*, unfortunately. -- Dan Carlson 09:22, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::In layman's terms, the value after the slash is simply the number of bits (starting with the left-most position) that are used for comparison; all others are ignored. /24 means 64.107.0.0-255 = 64.107.0.*, /16 means 64.107.0-255.0-255 = 64.107.*.*. ::64.107.0-3.0-255, which seems to be that users' IP range, could be written as 64.107.0.0/22. -- Cid Highwind 09:51, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) :::Well, I've put that in - seeing as they have returned again. If that fails, I will likely block the most commonly used IPs individually. -- Michael Warren 10:03, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::::Hmm... IP ranges don't seem to work. Dan, are you sure that this functionality is available in this version of the software? -- Cid Highwind 10:27, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) : Thanks for the clarification earlier, Cid. I think I understand what you're trying to say... ;-) I'm going to contact the MediaWiki people and see if they can provide some help with instituting the range blocks. I know that I've instituted the range blocks functionality (it was a simple "true/false" setting in the PHP settings), so it seems that something might be broken. -- Dan Carlson 10:31, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) I'm going to lock the Sandbox in a minute. Drastic, I know, but it's the only thing we have at the moment. Keep an eye out if this person moves to another page. It seems they're continually removing and adding their 'articles' (the ones that they put in elsewhere) on that page. -- Michael Warren 10:52, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::I'd suggest not to do this. At the moment, even blocking specific IPs doesn't seem to work, which means that we have the choice of either letting him spam the sandbox in the next days, or letting him spam any amount of other pages. I'd prefer the former solution until a way to block or contact him has been found. -- Cid Highwind 11:05, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) : I agree -- leave the sandbox open. We can always delete old stuff there, but it'd be more difficult anywhere else. -- Dan Carlson 11:15, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) And the saga continuums... Dan, is the blocking working yet? Cid and I have had to protect Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy and , and this user continues to move on to other articles (is now 'working' on James T. Kirk) in his various guises. I really have no doubt that this user has no intention of working with the community, and is simply using the wiki for his own personal site. -- Michael Warren 21:14, 13 Apr 2004 (CEST) : The block was working for a while, but it automatically expired after 48 hours (as we told it to). Although the quality of the work is certainly annoying, I don't think we really need to do anything about it at this point -- look on the bright side: he's doing our research for us. IMO copyediting is easier than doing the original writing, at least in most cases. I don't think this person is using us for a personal site. The volume of work suggests to me that he's honestly trying to contribute, but he's simply less competent than the kinds of people we've been hoping to draw. We're going to have to deal with this type of contributor more than once as time goes on... -- Dan Carlson 23:32, 13 Apr 2004 (CEST) : Addendum: I didn't realize this guy was back to his old practices of the flood of incremental saves... in that case, a block may be necessary once again. -- Dan Carlson 23:38, 13 Apr 2004 (CEST) Interesting addendum - our friend seems to have turned his attention to Wikipedia itself - noted on Village Pump. -- Michael Warren 20:22, 15 Apr 2004 (CEST) : It's nice to know we're not the only ones who're stumped by Admiral * T. Kirk's behavior! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 21:26, 15 Apr 2004 (CEST) ---- Dan, you recently deleted "Memory Alpha:Links to disambiguating pages". While those pages can indeed be found per , only the manual list prevents the disambiguation pages from appearing on . This is quite useful, I think. And while I'm here, please check the link Old pages on Recent changes. It should link to instead. -- Cid Highwind 22:58, 31 Mar 2004 (PST) : Whoops! Hehheh... I forgot about that specific function. Must've missed it. *sigh* Yeah, go ahead and put that page back up. :-) -- Dan Carlson 04:41, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ::Done. :) -- Cid Highwind 05:23, 1 Apr 2004 (PST) ---- Dan, I noted your starting foreign language Wiki's. I haven't read anything about it at the forum, but clicking through that page led me here. If you need anyone to help translate to Dutch or Frisian, just you let me know. ;-) Redge 07:36, 7 Apr 2004 (PDT) ---- Interlanguage links Just FYI, interlanguage links should work now, too.--Eloquence 01:52, 13 Apr 2004 (CEST) ---- TourBus Dan, just a thought - have we updated the TourBus route since the server move? Because the old address is still listed at the MeatballWiki (and, we've been taken off the Grand Wiki Tour).-- Michael Warren 21:00, 15 Apr 2004 (CEST) : Good catch, Michael! I've gone ahead and fixed the URLs at WikiTravel (the site on the tour immediately before us) and at MeatballWiki. -- Dan Carlson 21:25, 15 Apr 2004 (CEST) ---- Dan, now that you've blocked our evil user, I tried to double it up with a range block of his IPs (64.107.0.0/22) - but it says 'The ability for range blocks by sysops has been disabled... -- Michael Warren 14:55, 23 Apr 2004 (CEST) : Yes, I've already complained to Erik about that. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. -- Dan Carlson 17:52, 23 Apr 2004 (CEST) ::He's back. Has shifted IPs - now posting as 66.99.3.67 - is still an Illinois Century IP. I'm going to wait a little bit before I block that as well, but I have no doubt it's the same person (same info being added). -- Michael Warren 19:10, 28 Apr 2004 (CEST) ----